Vogel der Flamme
by TBPK
Summary: A young psychic raised as nothing but a weapon, something Esset prizes. Schwarz gains a new teammate, Weiss a new enemy, and the woman inbetween a chance at life. Is not a Marysue and Rating may go up...Abandoned for now...
1. Chapter 1

1( ) Indicates German

// Indicates thoughts

_Indicates telepathy_

I watched the dining room and its occupants from where I had hidden myself impassively behind a secret passage in the room. What I could understand of what they were saying did not sound terribly important to me anyway. They were just talking about the new drug that Von Kropp had recently produced. I memorized the features of the two new men who sat across from the balding, blonde, overly obese man that I was forced to call "Master."

The elder man was called Reiji Takatori, he was the vice-prime minister of Japan, but that didn't matter much to me. What got me was that the man resembled an Australian animal one of Kropp's former guests had brought with him. I believed he had called it a "koala." He was slightly overweight, of course not as much as my master, his buttons straining around his stomach area. The sneer that had been present before he entered the dining room had not gone unnoticed by me, and I knew I would be taking care of him later this night. His voice was grating, and I hated hearing it. When I'm ordered to kill him tonight, I'll probably start with slitting his throat so he can't scream.

The younger man at the table was his son Masafumi Takatori, supposedly a great doctor. The man looked like some sort of rodent. His beady black eyes glinted maliciously from his pale, pinched face. He was the exact opposite of his father, being taller and appearing to have no meat on his bones at all. His mousy brown hair was parted in the middle and he carried himself the way most of my Kropp's scientists carried themselves, like they were treading with insects.

I turned my gaze from the men and sized up the eight people that stood behind them.

The four that stood behind the younger Takatori were women, and I immediately dismissed them as no threat, none had the scent of blood and fear marked deep into their being. The blood that was coming off of them smelled of the weak and foolish.

The one closest to Masafumi I guessed was the leader of the female team, simply by the posture she took and her dark blue business suit, I believe he had called her Hel. I didn't remember the other two behind her, the former model in the blood red whorish dress and the dead-eyed woman in her black suit, but I did remember the younger girl's name, Tot, simply because I had wanted to kill her the moment I saw her. She was too damn happy, I wanted to cause her ugly umbrella to burst into flames, actually I just wanted to cause _her _to burst into flames, but I kept my position, still mindful of the role I had yet to play.

I gazed at the four who stood behind Takatori and immediately thought _killers_. They didn't radiate danger, ambition and bloodlust. They _were_ danger, ambition and bloodlust.

I was able to pick out the leader straight away by his white Armani business suit, complete with a white collared shirt and a white tie, which I recognized since Von Kropp had the same style, his confident posture and the way that the other three of the team were positioned around him. Dark, cold, calculating eyes bore out of a pale, well sculpted face from behind glasses. His dark hair was slicked back and only a few strands fell into his face.

The white haired, amber-eyed (actually I should say eye, singular, due to the fact that the he only had one) man on his right side had either been in a very large amount of battles or was a masochist judging by all the scars he wore on his arms and face. He wore a white sleeveless vest with a pair of white slacks. Bandages showed from where the V of the vest stayed open. He also had a set of bandages wrapped around his upper arms. Black, fingerless gloves adorned his hands, standing out from the blinding white he wore.

The young boy positioned almost behind the leader could have been no more than sixteen, but he to had the same aura as the two elder men, a true assassin. He also wore white clothing, though his came in the form of a Japanese school uniform with a black leather belt that could barely be seen under the shirt. His soft midnight blue eyes portrayed his boredom, and his dark brown hair shadowed his eyes a bit giving him an even more child-like look.

I felt goose bumps rise as I felt someone staring at me. I was drawn to the fourth member of the male team, standing of the left of the man in the business suit, and found him staring in my direction, smirking. His flaming red hair caught my attention first. His eyes, which were a light azure color, locked onto mine and he made a slight gesture with his hand, that went unnoticed by the men and women by the table, that could only be described as a wave.

He _did_ know I was there...but how? I had hidden myself a good thirty minutes before any of them had come in and had made sure that no one would be able to see me.

I quickly averted my attention when I heard the doors open. I eyed each server that came through the door and the platters that each one held.

Then I saw them.

The last three men coming through the door.

By a normal person's standards they had done a very good job of hiding their weapons, the middle had a knife and the two on either side oh him had guns, but by an assassin's standard it was incredibly sloppy.

Well they would pay for that wouldn't they.

I silently sent the signal to Kropp informing him that I had spotted the fools that the rebels had sent. He looked at me out of the corner of his dark piggy eyes and nodded. I readied myself and waited for his signal.

I kept my eyes trained on the three as they positioned themselves in three different sections of the room.

I watched as the men tensed and prepared to pounce. I sent Kropp the next signal and was surprised when he signaled to me with his fat ring decorated fingers to kill two. I felt a feeling of confusion rise in my stomach but knew better than to ask questions.

As the two men with guns began to draw them I was given the signal, stepped out from where I had been hiding and set them both aflame.

Their dying screams were music to my ears.

I watched as their skin darkened and crackled as they were slowly burnt alive, their body fat causing the flames to grow higher. The destructive force eating away at their bodies made me shiver in delight as I watched the flames dance to their own unspoken tune. The way their clothing slowly melted onto their flesh was like a masterpiece.

The horror-struck faces of the two Takatoris and the group of women made the feeling of satisfaction increase.

The group of men didn't even blink an eye.

The man with the knife, seeing that his plan had horribly backfired quickly ran out of the room and I prepared to go after them, but Kropp stopped me.

("Give him a head start...") I nodded and waited patiently, like a hunting dog.

I hated myself.

("Now go! Bring me his head. No weapons besides those you were born with,") He ordered after a good ten minutes, knowing that the man had escaped into the forest.

"(Yes, Master)" I flew out the door after the man, knowing what Kropp wanted me to do.

I quickly picked up on the man's trail out in the woods. Truth be told it would have been hard not to. The branches that he had broken running were making it to easy to follow him.

I could tell he was heading towards the village, and knew exactly which path he was taking, so I decided I would cut him off before he could get to the village on the other side of the woods.

As I rushed through the forest I noticed how quiet it truly was. Not even the familiar chirping of insects could be heard. The silence put me on the edge, something was horribly wrong. I stopped in my tracks and jumped into one of the nearby trees. One of the rules that I had learned long ago was that men rarely ever look up, never expecting an attack from above.

I tensed as I heard some of the fallen branches beneath me crack under someone's foot steps. As I heard the person come down right beneath me I swung down from the branch and wrapped one of my hands around the person's neck, digging my fingers into the soft flesh of the figure's throat, knowing that I had gained a proper grip by the way it yielded to my harsh grasp.

The high-pitched whimper that came to my ears made me stop and I lit a ball of fire in my other to see just who I had caught. The young, light haired, girl I had in my grasp struggled trying to peel my fingers off her throat. Instinctively I tightened my grip watching as the girl strained to gain air.

("Devil!") I turned around as I heard a yell from behind me and recognized the man that had escaped from my Master's castle. I narrowed my eyes at him and increased the tightness of my grip. He froze where he stood and I locked gazes with the man. I saw the fear in his eyes and it gave me the opportunity I needed. I dropped the girl and moved with lightning speed towards him. I heated up the body temperature of my arm until it was hot enough to melt metal and brought my arm in a slicing motion, cutting off his head with my bare arm.

I grabbed the head of the man, getting no blood on my clothes due to the face that the heat of my arm had already clotted it. The man's expression was still plastered upon the severed head. Shock was etched his features, showing that the he had felt no pain before his death.

I set the corpse on fire, controlling the flames so that they didn't spread farther than the body. I turned to go when I heard a soft sobbing behind me. I turned around, still holding the head and gazed at the girl who was staring at me, her light brown eyes wide in fear, her pupils dilated, as if I was the devil incarnate.

In a small part of my mind I laughed at the assumption since I was already so close to hell. I turned away from the child and walked away, then caused the flames of the corpse to jump onto the girl.

One of the most important rules an assassin learned was that you could leave no witnesses.

Her terrified and pained screams echoed in my ears, even as I neared the castle, more than 500 feet away. I strode through the servants entrance obtaining a platter and covering. I placed the head on the platter and covered it up, then went back to the room where Kropp waited.


	2. Chapter 2

11( ) Indicates German

// Indicates thoughts

_Indicates telepathy_

I strode through the doors of the room where I had left Kropp and his guests, noticing the looks full of hatred and despair that accompanied my arrival from the servants. I ignored them, knowing the fear and hate that the villagers had for me.

I strode forward and extended the plate to Kropp, kneeling. "(His head.)"

("Very good,") He took the plate and lifted the lid slightly grinning when he saw the man's head.

I glanced over at the two Takatoris who had fixated their eyes on me with equal looks of awe and horror. I noticed that the women had edged closer around Masafumi Takatori when I glanced at him, as if I were going to suddenly attack him. I had to keep myself from laughing at their ignorance. I didn't attack people at random, I wasn't that bloodthirsty. The men over by the elder Takatori however were looking at me with something strange in their eyes.

At my Kropp's signal I came up from my knees and went to stand behind him and kept my face blank as I listened to him and the Takatoris as they continued to talk.

I stared passively into space, concentrating on a dark spot on the wall, emptying my mind of any thoughts.

I started as I felt something hit my right cheek. I moved my eyes to look at the floor where the projectile had fallen. I found a tiny, piece of waded up paper. I scanned the room and saw the orange haired man smirk at me and wave again. I noticed his silver-haired companion grin at me as well.

I glared at them and then returned to staring at the spot on the wall...until the man hit me on the left cheek with another piece of paper. I glared at the man again. He just smirked and made a small movement as if he were blowing a kiss towards me.

I growled softly, but before I could do anything, Kropp told me to leave. My eyes widened slightly, what was he thinking?

But then I noticed that the others were leaving as well. Apparently the three men wanted to talk alone. I was the last to leave the room doing one last scan, after which I heard the door locked behind me.

I stood rigid against the door, blocking the path into the room. I ignored the spiteful glares that it earned me from the four women and turned to glare at the red-headed man once again.

He just continued to smirk at me, making me even angrier. I finally looked away from the man when I heard giggling. I turned to look in the direction of the four women. The girl, Tot, was playing with a moth that must have been attracted by her bright clothing. My eyes narrowed and then I grinned inwardly.

I snapped my fingers and a small bout of bluish flame appeared in the air right above my right pointer finger, beckoning the tiny creature over to me.

The stupid animal fluttered over to my hand, burning up the moment it had gotten within three inches of the fire.

I heard Tot gasp in outrage and when I looked at her I felt a large surge of amusement at the tears that welled up in her eyes.

("Animals are not allowed in my master's house, stupid girl,") I sneered.

The blond standing beside her started yelling at me, obviously angry that I had made the girl cry. I ignored her, trying my best to block out her screechy, voice. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes.

After a five more minutes the screeching finally stopped, and I felt a wave of relief for my eardrums. Then a masculine voice appeared in my head.

_(I'd dodge if I was you.) _

Without another word I dodged to the left, watching a red whip smash into the door where I had just been standing. As the whip retracted I grinned maniacally at the stupid woman.

She had no idea who she was messing with.

The woman sent the whip at me again, and I grabbed it. She yelled at me, trying to pull her whip back. I responded by pulling her towards me. The woman wasn't very strong physically, so she came flying at me, and I slammed my fist right into her gut. She gasped in pain.

("Fool, don't mess with me!") I grinned as she slid to the ground, tears of pain in her eyes. I snorted; if she couldn't handle a simple hit like that she didn't deserve to carry a weapon.

I jerked as I heard the door behind me click, indicating that it had just been unlocked. I watched as the door opened and the three men stepped out. Masafumi cried out as he saw the blond kneeling on the ground holding her stomach and ran to her. Kropp immediately turned on me, fire burning in his eyes.

("What happened?") He snarled at me. I brushed myself off and stood straight, keeping my eyes low.

("We had a little disagreement, Master. I was simply following your orders when she attacked me.") I spoke quietly, and swiftly.

("It was my order for you to begin trouble with Takatori Masafumi's bodyguards?") The sickeningly sweet tone of his voice immediately alerted me to the danger I was in.

("No, Master.") I whispered.

("Look at me, girl.") I hesitantly lifted my face to view him and was abruptly backhanded. I fell to the floor and could feel the soft throbbing pain that signaled that I had been actually hit.

My anger increased tenfold and I could feel my inner fire strain against my mental bonds. I could feel its outraged thrumming telling me to gut the man like a pig then stick him over a roaring fire and enjoy his screams of pain.

("Get up") He spat and then began apologizing to Masafumi.

/Bastard, one of these days I'll get my hands your fat ass and laugh as you beg me to spare your pathetic life as I slowly roast you from the inside out./

Even as I thought these words I noticed the red headed man's eyes sparkle with glee, and I had a sudden sinking feeling.


End file.
